


Here in Your Arms

by redwineandqueer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Comfort, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwineandqueer/pseuds/redwineandqueer
Summary: Sinking into the depths of their new tub after it was installed had been one of the first times Patrick really understood the appeal of luxury. David had insisted on running Patrick’s first bath and had filled the warm water with a blend of scented oils that soaked into Patrick’s skin and made him boneless with relaxation. The water went right up to his neck and the candles David placed around the room made Patrick feel like he was glowing.The tub is indulgent. It’s hedonism to the extreme.It’s perfect.And, as David had proven after Patrick had time to luxuriate, it could easily fit two people.***David runs Patrick a bath after a stressful day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 204





	Here in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, self-indulgent fluff - I hope it's as comforting to read as it was to write!

David’s list of renovations for their new house is both extensive and optimistic. Expanded closets, a complete renovation of the kitchen, and repainting are a given. But Patrick isn’t surprised in the least when it turns out that’s only the beginning. David’s meticulous eye for detail is one of the things Patrick loves most about him - he sees the world in a way Patrick can only imagine and he can create beauty in the most unexpected of places. And his fastidious creativity reaches a whole new level when it comes to the home they’re building together.

None of that surprises Patrick. When he decided to put an offer on the house, he knew that he was signing up for a crash course in Contemporary Interior Design by David Rose.

What Patrick hadn’t expected - and, in hindsight, really should have given David’s penchant for luxurious sweaters, rich food, and high-end skin products - is how much David prizes comfort in his design. Immaculately styled and colour-coordinated comfort, of course. But comfort nonetheless.

It’s taken almost five years to get through David’s list of home improvements. Well, to get through the _realistic_ portions of the list - Patrick isn’t sure if or when they’ll be able to afford the temperature-controlled wine fridge or the steam oven. But when Ronnie had laid the last of the flooring in David’s studio last week, Patrick had the great satisfaction of crossing the last item off his own Cottage Renovations list.

Just like that, their house - their _home_ \- is done.

And Patrick loves it. He loves that David has enough space for all of his clothes for the first time since he’d been forced out of his New York condo and into a shared motel room. He loves the gorgeous marble countertops in their kitchen and the built-in barbeque on their back deck. He loves his home office - the only room in the house that David had relinquished control over. And he loves their bedroom - Patrick doesn’t know how David did it, but he’d made it truly _theirs_ \- a blend of both their styles that is entirely unexpected and yet completely perfect.

But, to his great surprise, the room Patrick loves most of all is their bathroom. David had been brimming over with ideas when he’d first seen how big it was and the finished product is beyond anything Patrick could have imagined. Soft grey walls and off-white tiling frame a double vanity and a mahogany-framed mirror. The shower is massive - more than big enough for two grown men - and has both a regular showerhead along with the waterfall shower he’d surprised David with for their second anniversary. But Patrick’s absolute favourite thing in the room is the giant claw-foot bathtub David spent _months_ looking for.

The tub is the first thing anyone sees when they walk into the room. Partly because of its size and partly because David’s arranged the room so it sits directly below the picture window looking over their backyard. A heated towel rack sits next to it and there’s a built-in tray ready to be swung over for wine glasses, food, books, and, most frequently, waterproof lube.

Sinking into the depths of the tub after it was installed had been one of the first times Patrick really understood _luxury_. David had insisted on running Patrick’s first bath and had filled the warm water with a blend of scented oils that soaked into Patrick’s skin and made him boneless with relaxation. The water went right up to his neck and the candles David placed around the room made Patrick feel like he was glowing.

The tub is indulgent. It’s hedonism to the extreme.

It’s perfect.

And, as David had proven after Patrick had time to luxuriate, it could easily fit two people.

So, it’s no surprise that bathing together has become one of their favourite rituals. Sometimes it really is just a bath - the two of them cuddled together skin-to-skin, talking, laughing, reading, or just breathing each other in. Other times, it’s a lot more active and usually involves a thorough mopping of the floor afterwards.

And times like today, it’s about comfort.

Not that Patrick actually _needs_ comforting. It’s fine. He’s fine. It had just been a particularly annoying day. It was his day to work the store alone, which usually had him crankier than usual right off the bat. But the flat tire on the way to work and the subsequent half-hour listening to Bob’s latest idea for getting Gwen to come back had him in a sour mood before he even got to the store. Being late didn’t help. Neither did Roland coming in and breaking three bottles of foot cream. Or the delayed delivery of the new lavender shampoo David was testing out. A storm rolling in and forcing a rain delay for the baseball game he’d been looking forward to had been the final straw.

David spent the day offering moral support and validation over text - the only thing keeping Patrick from losing himself to frustration. But still, his mood is completely foul by the time he walks in the front door. All he wants is to sit down, drink a beer and kiss his husband.

But David is two steps ahead of him, as usual. Patrick hasn’t even gotten his shoes off before David is there, kissing him softly and taking his hand to lead him upstairs.

Upstairs where David has drawn the most luxurious bath Patrick has ever seen. Steam roils gently off a mound of bubbles scented like cherry blossoms. Every surface is covered in candles, their light flickering over the walls and making the room feel even more intimate. There’s an open bottle of wine and two glasses on the tray and the soft folk music Patrick likes to listen to when he’s stressed playing from the speaker on the shelf.

Stepping into the room is like sluicing off every one of the day’s annoyances. Overwhelmed, Patrick turns to face his softly-smiling husband. “David, I …”

David pulls him in by the shoulders and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Shhh, honey. Let me take care of you tonight.”

“You don’t have to. Nothing really bad happened today - it was just a lot of little annoyances.”

David slides his hands down and starts to unbutton Patrick’s shirt. “Nothing terrible has to happen for you to deserve to be taken care of.” He slides the shirt off and Patrick lets him, muscles already going loose and pliant.

“I know,” Patrick breathes out. And he does. They’ve had this conversation more than once - basically whenever Patrick gets too wrapped up in his image of himself as _the guy who takes care of people._ So, while it still doesn’t come naturally to him, Patrick takes a deep breath and lets his husband indulge him.

David strips him slowly, almost reverently, before taking off his own soft sweater and drop-crotch sweatpants. He slides into the warm water and leans back against the side of the tub before opening his arms and beckoning Patrick to join him.

And, well, who could resist a wet, naked David Rose who wants to cuddle? Patrick slides into the water which feels like warm silk against his skin. He settles himself in front of David and leans back into his chest, feeling like he can breathe again for the first time since he walked out the door that morning.

David drops a kiss into his hair and Patrick tilts his head back so he can press their lips together. They stay just like that for a few minutes, lips sliding together and breath intermingling.

Eventually, David pulls back and reaches for the wine glasses on the tray beside the tub. He hands one to Patrick and they sit quietly for a few minutes, alternating between sipping their wine and lazily making out.

When his glass is mostly empty and his skin is buzzing pleasantly, Patrick brings his hand up to caress David’s jaw. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“I know you did. And, fortunately for you, I am a very perceptive and giving husband.”

“But it’s your modesty that you’re famous for.”

“No, you’re thinking of my impeccable taste.”

“Right, right. How could I forget?”

“I have no idea when you’re constantly surrounded by the evidence of it.”

Patrick feels his mouth pull down at the corners and all of a sudden, he can’t not be kissing his husband. Taking both of their glasses, he sets them on the tray and flips himself around so he’s straddling David’s lap.

The kiss this time is anything but lazy. Patrick sucks David’s lower lip into his mouth before nibbling on it softly. When David gasps, Patrick takes the opportunity to lick his way into his mouth. His hands are restless, tracing their way across David’s chest and playing with the hair he finds there. Their tongues slide together wetly and Patrick groans at the sensation.

Hands slide down from where they’ve been perched on Patrick’s shoulders to cup and knead at his ass. One finger slides between his cheeks and rubs teasingly at his hole. Patrick moans into the kiss, suddenly realizing how hard he is. His hips jerk forward and their cocks slide together, silky smooth in the warm water.

The finger disappears for a second and Patrick whines at the loss, but it quickly returns, covered in the waterproof lube David must have tucked somewhere close at hand. He traces the ring of muscle in slow circles, mouthing gently at Patrick’s neck. Patrick cants his hips back eagerly and David obliges, sliding in to the knuckle in one smooth push.

God, Patrick loves David’s fingers. They’re long and soft and solid - the perfect size and shape to take Patrick apart. Which David now proceeds to do, fucking his finger into Patrick’s hole in long, smooth strokes.

Patrick feels overheated in the warm water, his skin singing. He gasps wetly into David’s shoulder and bites down hard. David’s resulting moan only serves to wind him up further.

“More, please, David, I need …” Patrick gasps out, cock throbbing and desperate. All these years later and this feeling still surprises him sometimes - how desperate and hot David can make him. He presses their bodies closer, wishing, not for the first time, that he could crawl inside David and just stay there.

David slides his finger back until only the tip is still inside. Patrick opens his mouth to beg again but the words are knocked out of him when David presses back inside, two fingers this time. The stretch is perfection, riding that delicious edge of _too-much_ that Patrick never knew how much he loved before David.

“God, David … your fingers, so hot, baby.” Patrick knows he’s babbling but he also knows how much David loves it when he loses it like this. He doesn’t know whether it’s the stress of the day or the intimate bubble David’s created for them but Patrick feels like he’s floating - hot and wild and desperately turned on. “Fuck me, baby, please - I need your cock.”

David groans, low and rough. “Fuck, Patrick - you’re so fucking good for me. So fucking gorgeous.” He pulls his fingers out and Patrick whines at the loss, feeling empty and aching.

But it’s only a few seconds before he feels the blunt head of David’s cock nudging at his hole - the hot humidity of the bath making it feel scorching against Patrick’s sensitive skin. Unable to wait any longer, Patrick presses back until the head pops past his rim, the burning stretch of not-quite-enough preparation making his head spin and his balls tighten. He sinks down in one long, smooth glide, David filling up all his empty spaces and clearing out the stresses of the day until he feels beautifully, blissfully cleansed.

Patrick pauses for a second once he’s bottomed-out, savouring the feel of David - hot and hard inside of him, arms wrapped around him, mouth sucking a bruise into his neck. In times like this, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world - sharing space and breath and heat until the border between their bodies is blurred beyond recognition.

David’s teeth scrape his neck and it’s enough to break the spell, Patrick going from blissful contentment to desperate arousal in the space of a heartbeat. He lifts himself up, David’s cock sliding inside him with delicious friction and then slams back down, making them both gasp.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David moans, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. And Patrick can’t resist licking and nipping at all that exposed skin as he keeps fucking himself, David’s hips coming up to meet him on every thrust.

“David, I can’t - I’m not going to last, you’re fucking me so good, baby,” he gasps out, feeling his balls draw up and tighten. David works an arm between them, grasping both their cocks in one big hand and jacking them fast and sure.

Patrick’s orgasm slams into him like a wave, crashing over his head and whiting out his brain. Vaguely, he feels David’s hips stutter and a hot rush of liquid deep inside of him.

He floats for long minutes, surrounded by warm water and hot, smooth skin. When he finally comes back to himself, David is dropping soft kisses along his hairline and murmuring nonsense into his ear.

Unbidden, Patrick feels his eyes prick with tears. He never knew how much he’d like this, how much he _wanted_ this. To be cared for. Treasured. Cherished like this. He never knew. Not until David.

Patrick’s not sure whether the liquid on his face is tears, sweat, or just the condensation from the steam. It doesn’t matter - they all come from this beautiful, private little oasis David set up for them. When he finally has enough strength back in his muscles, Patrick lifts his head and brings their lips together. The kiss is messy - more of a gasping press of lips than an actual kiss. It’s perfect.

Eventually, they’ll have to move. Maybe once the water starts to cool or Patrick’s muscles get tired of this position or David gets hungry. But, right now, he’s exactly where he wants to be. In this tub, in their home, surrounded by David’s love and care. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [redwineandqueer](https://redwineandqueer.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr - come say hi!


End file.
